


Saved?

by rufflesofawesomeness



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufflesofawesomeness/pseuds/rufflesofawesomeness
Summary: Kiera Santiago has been a prisoner of the Locust Army - for how long? She doesn't know. All she knows is she's cold and angry.Carlos Santiago comes to her rescue and gives her the opportunity to immerse herself in the final fight for Jacinto, ending the Locust War. Little does she know the problems she will face as their journey progresses and the losses she will feel as Jacinto slips from their hands.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A work in progress. Bear with me. xx

It’s cold. I had never really noticed it before, but I do now. Stuck in this imulsion fume ridden, glowing cell with nothing but my thoughts to keep me from losing my mind. I don’t know how I’ve been able to keep it together since my convoy was attacked. Marcus, Cole and Carlos were the only ones to escape, Baird, Tanner… the three of us were taken and then separated, stripped of our armor, put in these damp, putrid rags for refusing to work with the others. Now we’re stuck, hidden from one another so to avoid any sort of “ _resistance._ ” They were talking about _processing us_ , whatever that is. All I know is that we’ve been left for dead, to starve in the dark, to grow weak so we won’t fight back when the time comes. I feel a numbing pain in my head and stomach as I try to maintain consciousness. They won’t pull me from this cell without a fight, that’s for damn sure. My will seems to falter as nostalgia takes over, my mind fading into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The sound of gunfire startles me awake _–_ the first instinct that comes to my mind is to move toward the door. My head screams and my body protests as I scramble to my feet to meet whatever is coming. I’ve heard the torturous screams in this place but never like this, at this juncture, it could be anything, anyone. There’s a sudden eerie quietness as the gunfire lulls. “That can’t be it…” Footsteps echo through the hall against the echo of my doubt, growing louder as they reach my cell. I hold myself up by the wall ready for what’s out there.

“Jack, rip that door!” Light flows through the room as my cell door falls at my feet, the silhouette of a man looking right at my almost lifeless expression. “Baby? You all right?”

“Well I’ll be damned… Carlos Santiago! What took you so long?”


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back together, the trio pushes toward the inner Hollow, bringing Kiera up to speed on their mission - both sanctioned and personal. "What's sinking the cities?" - although never answered outright, in this chapter, something is going to reveal itself, Kiera can feel it.

_“Hostiles! All around you!” Dominic and I were on our daily patrol in Jacinto when it happened, with all the city buildings constantly blocking view, it was surprising any of us had seen the ambush coming. Things had been quiet the last few weeks; no surprise emergence attacks, no Boomer raids, nothing. We had let our guard down, somewhat, but we knew there was still a fight ahead. Marcus had spotted them from his post, but it was too late. We had Glowies and Locust alike revealing themselves, sprouting up from their emergence holes, fighting us and each other. The crossfire would definitely get us if we didn’t run out of ammunition, first._

_“Marcus! We’re going to need backup! NOW!” Dominic was going to shout off someone’s ear if we didn’t get help soon, I mean, shit had hit the fan a long time ago, but now we were surrounded, outnumbered. It was hopeless for just the two of us, we needed help. Explosions of gunfire, the blazing of Lancer chainsaws roared around us as we fought for our lives._

_I was loading my last mag into my lancer when I heard Dominic scream. “Kiera! Get down!!” he pushed me out of the way, shoving his commando knife into a Grenadier’s skull. I scrambled back onto my feet, throwing a ‘thank you’ Dom’s way when a serrated sword slashed out of his chest, a nine-foot Drone behind him, my eyes widened, and I lost all control._

_“Noo! Dominic!” I emptied the last of my ammunition into his killer as his eyes went dark. A rage sprouted in me but before I could act, Carlos and Marcus were pulling me back. “Dom…”_

* * *

I sighed heavily, pulling on my armor. “So, you found Baird and I, and obviously our equipment, what about Tanner?” Carlos shook his head, handing me my Lancer. “I figured as much. Hoffman sent us on a suicide mission. And for what? There is no way to get in and out without being caught. We kill a Locust convoy; it’ll be replaced on the way out. There are patrols everywhere and they aren’t killing anyone they take. Didn’t you hear all the screaming? Carlos, they’re torturing humans and then making them work for them in camps. Hoffman is setting us up for a suicide mission. We’re going to end up like Dominic…”

“Don’t talk like that, Kiera. Hoffman is doing what he and Prescott think is best for the Coalition. If it’s a suicide mission, we beat the odds. Dom would have. We have a bigger cause now, end the war, save Jacinto. Your reservations can’t get in the way of that.”

Marcus cut in, checking their surroundings. “Look, we know what is causing all these cities to sink. We know why. The Locust are going to sink Jacinto, by sinking the cities around it, first. And we still have yet to find Maria, we owe Jacinto and Dom some sort of justice, Kiera. So, shove the opinions back for now and let’s get this done. We gotta get as close to the main part of the Hollow and set up the beacon and then we end this, once and for all.”

“Woah, slow down, both of you. Maria? Sinking Cities? What is sinking the cities?" Carlos shuddered, pulling her attention toward him. "It can't be that bad."

"It is..." Marcus cut her off, again and shook his head to force her to drop the topic.

"How is any of this happening?” I felt adrenaline course through my body, numbing what was left of the headache I had been suffering and gripped my lancer tight. “Maria is down here, isn’t she? They took her like they did me?” Marcus looked down before shaking his head and signaling them forward. They moved forward slowly, checking their corners and watching their backs as they continued deeper into the Hollow. “Well, did they?”

“We don’t exactly know, Kiera. Anya said that she had been at a hospital close to Jacinto and then lost all record of her. When we came through here, again, some guy from before we went up against RAAM said that he had seen her with another group trying to take refuge down here. I think they figured the closer they are to danger the farther they are from harm?” He sighed and froze, crouching down and taking cover behind a makeshift barrier. “Heads up. Scouts at our 12.”

The group took cover and sat quietly, determining the possible advantage of leaving them alive versus the disadvantage of getting caught. Carlos finally broke the silence, ordering rather than suggesting. “We’ll follow and maybe they’ll lead us somewhere useful. I don’t know how far we have to go before I’m comfortable with us activating the beacon. If they spot us, take cover and use what you have sparingly, they’ll have more than enough for us to scavenge once they’re dead.” Marcus grunted in a response and I took a deep breath focusing my mind. “Slow and steady wins the race. We’ll end this.”


End file.
